


Mother Knows Best

by queenyanna18



Series: Random Domestic Drabble AU [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, mentions of Equius
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-21
Updated: 2013-05-21
Packaged: 2017-12-12 13:20:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/812018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenyanna18/pseuds/queenyanna18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aradia has news for Damara, but her reaction isn't what she expects.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mother Knows Best

The kitchen door slammed open as Aradia ran inside the house, swinging her arms at her sides and smiling widely.

“Mother, Mother! I have exciting news!” she exclaimed, sliding into a chair across the table from her mother, Damara, who was smoking a cigarette and reading a magazine.

Damara didn’t look up as she spoke. “What is it now?” she asked, blowing smoke out of the side of her mouth.

Aradia bounced in her seat, eyes lit up with excitement.

“Equius asked me to be his girlfriend!” she announced.

“Is that so?” Damara replied. She pushed back her chair and stood up to put out her cigarette. “Isn’t that Horuss’ son?”

“Yes,” Aradia replied, a slight slump to her shoulders.

Damara moved from her place at the counter to Aradia’s chair, staring down at her daughter.

Her neutral expression persisted as she spoke. “And haven’t I said we aren’t to associate with those Zahhak men?” she questioned.

Aradia’s lower lip trembled as she squeezed her hands together in her lap. “But Equius is different,” she replied faintly, eyes shining with unshed tears.

Damara rested her hand on top of Aradia’s head. “No, I don’t think he is.”


End file.
